What Might Be
by DarkMiserie
Summary: Sam is having visions again, a child hood friend of Dean's might be in danger ..... short story is now complete.....
1. The Vision

Sam grabbed his head as the visions came rushing to him. Dean leapt from the bed and grabbed him. Electricity crackling, blood dripping. A woman tossing and turning in her bed. A man screaming, fighting for his life.

Wall.

Ceiling.

Fire.

Screams.

"Sammy, what's going on?"

Sam looked at his brother. "They're in trouble"

"Who?" dean sat down next to him.

"Someone we knew – Michael?" Sam asked he had vague memories of Michael; he was more Dean's friend then his when they were growing up.

"Michael Larsen, we were friends in school, he's in danger? did you see why or how?"

"Lights turning on and off – ", Sam looked at dean suddenly. "The demon is going after him"

"We have to find him, I think he still lives at the same address" that was the plan, the boys packed and left to go to find Michael.

Sam looked at Dean while they drove. "We haven't seen him in how long?"

"Ten years give or take, since I left school, if the demon goes after Michael, do you think he'll go after Anya?" Sam looked at dean sharply. How would dean have remembered her? She was or had been an awkward child who had a child's crush on his brother. He wondered where she was now. Dean cast him a look. "What?"

"I'm trying to figure out how you remembered Anya, you never gave her the time of day" Sam told him.

Dean shrugged "she was pesky as all little brothers or sisters go –"he shrugged again. Sam hit him.

"Anya had this strange perception at times, she had this thing for knowing when things were going to happen, call it premonition or coincidence" Sam told him.

"Either one, which could get them both killed"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Short intro I know - ……….. I'll be moving along shortly……… I've got part of the story in my head… and it might be a short story because I don't plan on this moving on more then what is there.


	2. Michael

"I would just appreciate you telling me these things, so I can be warned" Michael rolled his eyes at his sister's antics.

"anya I'm fine, it was just a dream, most of my dreams of late haven't come true" he soothed her, getting Anya rattled wasn't a good thing.

"So tell that to me next time the house tries to burn itself down" Michael leant his head back on the sofa. He didn't want to concern her, but his dream last night was or had in fact been a nightmare. "your lying to me Michael, I'll be there in an hour and god help you if your lying" she hung up. He sighed.

Ok, she was rattled, maybe she wont threaten him with her knife this time. He grinned at that thought, Anya had taken a huge interest in weapons since -, he frowned, since one of his best friends had left on a hunting trip with his father. Dean. He re-dialled her number.

"Michael" she answered.

"You never told me why you took such an interest in weapons" he had a smile in his voice.

"Since I was 12, and your friend had left, I heard what happened to his mother" she had some grief in her voice.

"Anya?"

"I dreamt about her Mike, of her dying and I didn't do anything" she told him.

"You were 10, how were you supposed to do anything, we'll talk when you get here, still got that old bomb?" he asked laughing.

"Its brand new thankyou, black and has speed, in fact bro, look out your window" he got up and did just that. He saw the black car in his driveway.

"hi sis" he said meekly.

"don't hi sis me" she got out of her car and hung up the phone.

Michael glanced over at Anya. "I dreamt of it" she met his blue eyes, so much in contrast to her grey ones. Michael was 2 years older then she was. He had curly black hair whereas hers was straight, but they were both athletic in build and their height was around 5.5 foot mark.

"Of what?" she asked hoping it wasn't what she thought.

"Me, dying, I think it was the same thing that killed her" Anya paled.

"you are not dying Michael, whats the point of having these dreams or visions if you cant change the outcome?" she stood up and paced the kitchen.

"Anya, stand still" she huffed but did as he asked. It took him a moment.

"If it happens, you have to promise me you'll find them" he took her hand.

"who?"

"Dean and Sam, they know all about this, have you had any dreams?" he asked. She looked away. "Anya" she looked at him again. Tears in her eyes.

"I dreamt that it had you, and it wouldn't let me save you" Michael hugged her. She wouldn't sleep tonight, she would keep watch over him. Michael was the only person she had left. Michael gave her a kiss on her head. Anya had been a silly awkward child, but now she was 24 and fully in control of everything around her, she knew what she wanted and how and when she wanted it. Somehow in the years gone by, she had suddenly become the older sibling.

"Anya, if its my time to go –" Anya looked at him.

"Its not your time, that bastard is coming for you because of your abilities, like he tried to do it with Sam"

"Then he'll come after you" Michael told her.

"Not if I kill him first" she took a step back.

"how?"

"I don't know, isn't there some special demon bullet? That has his name all over it?" she asked.

"and what is his name?" Michael asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know" she ran a hand through her hair and plonked herself in the chair. "I swear Michael if that bastard tries to kill you –"

"I don't want you to get hurt An, you have to live to fight another day"

"and what your just going to lie there and sacrifice yourself?" easier said then done.

He was going to answer except the lights flickered.

Anya stood up and looked around her. "Michael get out of the house" she grabbed his arm to pull him out when he just didn't seem to be able to move. She turned to him. "Mikey" his eyes were glued to the door. She turned to look and saw someone and his eyes glowed like firelight.

"Too late An" he gasped as something had him by his throat and he slowly lifted up against the wall.

"Michael!" she tried to move towards him but that same something had her locked in place. She watched as he slid up the wall to the ceiling and blood started dripping.

"Anya help me" she fought what was holding her back trying to climb up onto the chair to reach him.

"Michael-" she gasped.

Fire erupted all around him.

She lay on the floor unmoving.

Oh wow, a chapter without dean or sam……


	3. Finding Anya

They arrived at Michael's last known address. And slowed down to a halt. The house was burnt to a crisp and in the driveway there were two cars.

A Ute and a black 2 door.

"Two cars, do you think Michael had company?" Sam asked.

"The Ute is his, but the 2 door –"dean shrugged and got out of the car, he crossed the street in time to meet a woman who was walking her dog.

"Excuse me, do you know what happened here?" dean asked her. The woman looked him up and down, obviously not trusting him.

"House fire – gas leak apparently – started in the kitchen, the boy died, but his sister is in the hospital, coma they say" she told him.

Dean thanked her and went back to his car, getting in he looked at Sam.

"Michael's dead, but Anya is in the hospital"

"Hospital it is then"

Arriving at the hospital they went to front desk.

"_Sam_" Sam turned to dean.

"Yeah?" dean looked at him really strange.

"I didn't say squat, getting all spiritual now?"

"I heard someone say my name"

"Well it wasn't me, go sit while I ask where they're keeping her" dean shooed him away.

"_Sam, help me_" Sam turned to dean with his mouth open ready to say something then closed it and thought better of it. He remembered that Anya had a special gift.

"Anya?" he called out with his thoughts. All he got in response was a whisper of a touch against his mind.

"Got it" he jumped at dean's voice.

"Man your jumpy today, hospitals freak you out?"

"Where is she"  
"third floor, ICU, looks like we'll have to lie to get in to see her" dean told him.

"Ok so what game are we playing?"

"Cousins"

They made their way up to the third floor.

AT the other desk dean put on his best charming smile. "Hi, we're here to see Anya Larsen"

"And you are?" the nurse asked.

"Her cousins' Dean and Sam" the nurse frowned looking at them both.

"You don't look like cousins"

"Well Anya is unique, no one can match her looks" dean supplied.

"Well I'm sorry to say but she's gone she left this morning against doctor's orders but she's gone" the nurse informed them.

"Great thanks" dean turned to Sam. "Gone, where would she go?"

"Back to the house?"

"The house is a crisp bro"

"But her car isn't" dean hit him.

"Knew you were my brother for something" they raced down to the car park again and got into the Impala.

They raced back to the house and saw that the car was still there. So they decided to explore – dean took the road to the lake that lay behind the house while Sam looked in other places.

He walked through a break in the trees and saw a figure up ahead. The figure had long black hair and she had her arms folded about her in a protective stance.

"Anya?" she looked sideways at him.

"Do I know you?" she was a pale beauty dean thought, grey eyes, raven hair, -. He got his mind off that and smiled.

"Dean, Dean Winchester"

She looked him up and down.

He felt like saying "Bond, James bond" but somehow that wouldn't have been appropriate.


	4. Conversations

Dean was Dean, he was always sure of himself, cocky, always had the last word, but standing here in front of Anya he felt like he didn't know whether he was coming or going.

And he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

He liked control. And he got pissed off if he didn't have it.

But Anya was Anya, he remembered her as a child, she was a loner except when Michael took her with them on their adventures.

But then, no one had their gift, which was pretty much the same gift that Sam had, give or take a few neurons.

"Dean Winchester" she said in a soft voice. At that point Dean felt that his whole soul had opened up, he wasn't in the least bit spiritual or knew anything that could express what he felt at that instant. She turned fully to him and touched his face. Her hand was warm. "I'm sorry"

He frowned. "Sorry for what? I should be saying sorry to you, for your loss" she took her hand away and looked towards the burnt house.

"I should have done something, the dreams, I shouldn't have dismissed them, until last night when Michael told me his dream, I knew he was coming then" Anya said then looked back at him. "I meant I'm sorry for the loss of your mom, I wish I had done something about it" she watched him work his jaw, as if trying to figure out what she meant.

"What do you mean do something? You were a kid, we all were, and we didn't know that thing was coming" he told her.

"But I had a dream of it Dean, -"her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey Anya, don't, don't feel remorse for something none of us could avoid" she met his eyes.

"The last thing I wanted was for something to hurt you, -"she took a step back away from him just as Sam found them.

"Anya, how you doing?" Sam asked. She gave him a small smile.

"Sammy Winchester, you've grown"

"So have you, your not that little rat we all knew" Sam told her.

"No I guess we've all changed, no one wanted the little rat back then" she turned and walked back to the house.

Sam looked at Dean.

"She knew man, she knew mom was going to die, she had the dream" dean told him. Sam looked at him sharply.

"Kids don't understand visions dean, look how long it's taken me and I'm an adult"

"I don't blame her, but she blames herself"

"she had the biggest crush on you when she was 15, when you left, Michael called me and told me how she spent 2 weeks not talking and hardly eating, I guess that's one girl that you really had a impact on" Sam told him walking away.

"If I had known –"

"What, you would've told her it wouldn't work out? That she was too ugly for you? Dean we both know how much you love beautiful women, what's in their heart – I don't think you see it"

"Your telling me I'm superficial?" dean asked, he didn't like this one bit.

"In a way, if Anya had turned out to be that same ugly rat, would you be trailing after her?"

"Sam she's my best friend's sister, I do care"

"I hope you don't break her heart again, cause this time, she's 25 not 15" they caught up with Anya. She was crouching, sifting through the burnt rubble with a stick. She was looking for something.

"Looking for something?" Dean asked.

"Michael's necklace, it has to be here" she murmured and move to another location. She stood up and turned to them. "I appreciate you guys being here, but you don't have to stay, a friend of my brother's is arranging the wake, I'll call you to give you details –"Sam held up his hand.

"Anya, how do we know this thing won't come back for you?"

"I don't, -"she took some keys out of her pocket. And threw them to Dean. "Keys to my house, make yourselves comfortable there, and anything you need there should be in the house" she crouched back down and kept looking for the necklace.

Sam looked at dean. "Maybe we can do some research, where the demon's been lately apart from here" dean nodded but his eyes were on Anya.

"We'll meet you at your house then" he said. She nodded not looking at him and kept looking.

The boys left her although reluctantly.

Anya looked up in time to see them drive away, tears filled her eyes.

No the demon wouldn't be coming after her, not that the Winchester's were back in town. Something shiny caught her eye and she dug her hand into the burnt rubble and pulled it out.

The gold necklace with a cross dangled from her hand.

"Bless you brother wherever you may be" she closed her eyes as tears slowly ran down her face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They arrived at Anya's house and parked on the street. It was a dainty house that had a girl's touch to it. As they made their way in, they found magazine's lying about.

Dean picked one up. "No way"

"What?" dean showed him. On the front cover graced a woman no other then Anya. "She's a model?"

"The little rat became Cinderella, mind you she's not drop dead gorgeous, but she has this uncanny ability to –"Sam cut him off continuing on.

"To make you feel you're on a cliff ready to fall"

"You too?" dean asked. "Thought that was just me, its not everyday I meet people like that, but it's freaky" he looked at the cover of the magazine again. He had to tamper down on the feelings she stirred. He couldn't get close to her, not if that demon decided to come back.

"She seems to believe that he won't come back for her, why do you think that is?" Sam asked. Dean dropped the magazine on the table again and looked around. He shrugged.

"Don't know, maybe she feels safe now that we're here"

"Ghost busters man yeah, that's what she called Dad" he then noticed the salt near the windows. "And she's protecting herself, rock salt"

Dean moved around the house and looked into her bedroom, it was a girl's room for sure, and then he opened up another door. A spare bedroom.

"Hey dean!" Sam called to him from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" he went to his brother.

"Check this out" he gave Dean some documents. "She's a motorcycle racer, she loves speed, which figures for the car she has"  
"cool, my kind of chick" he said ignoring Sam's look.

"And I found these" he flipped open a box on the table. Silver blades glinted with the sunlight that came in through the window.

"I know I said to make yourself comfortable, but I didn't think that meant you could investigate my house" they both turned to see her leaning on the door. She had taken her coat off, and dean had much more of a view of what she really really looked like. She must have noticed because she told him so. "I'm not a piece of meat Dean" she moved away and went to the table and looked down at the blades. "I love weapons, Michael's always joked about how much I got into them when you both left" she flipped the box closed and locked it.

"How good are they?" Sam asked.

"They've killed a few demons, they're not ordinary blades" she told him, she looked at Dean. "Drink?" they both nodded and she gave them a beer each.

They moved into the living room. "So you race?" Sam asked. Dean had gone quiet, she wondered if it had to do with what she said to him in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I've got a race tomorrow, your both welcome to come, it will be my last race for a while –"she looked down at her hands then at them. "If there's anything you want to ask – then go ahead"

"How did you know he was coming?" Sam asked.

"Dreams and nightmares, Michael and I were discussing it in his kitchen – when the lights flickered and then he was there, I tried to reach Michael but it held me back" she removed the scarf around her neck and showed them the bruises.

"That's a first, I can't believe the bastard left his mark" dean said.

"You both think he's coming back" she asked quietly.

"You have the same gift that Michael had" Sam said.

"I do, but I can't explain how or why I know he won't be, I just know it" she stood up and went to the window. Sam stood up.

"Could you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Down the hall to the left – 2nd door" she gave him a smile. Left alone, she turned to Dean. "I'm sorry for what I said in the kitchen, it was totally unwarranted" dean stood up.

"Don't worry about it, I am what I am, it's not secret that I –"

"Love women? I guess I should be flattered"

"You've become a beautiful woman Anya, and I'm glad you found your place in the world, unlike me"

"What do you mean?" she asked turning fully to him.

"I can't sit still for long, I haven't had a normal relationship with any woman, I'd like to settle down sometime, but while all this is happening -" he gave her a lopsided smile. "I remember when we were kids, this game that Michael made up; we had to make a promise that if by 28 none of us were married, we'd marry the one we made the promise to"

Her heart thumped. "Michael made his promise to Emma, they were engaged, she's due in town tomorrow"

"I made that promise to you" dean told her.

"Well I was a little rat back then, and it was a game"

"But it's my promise, I keep my promises – if I can" he grinned.

"How old are you Dean?"

"26"

"Then you have 2 years to find miss perfect before being chained to me" he was going to answer but Sam came back in.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Talking about kids and promises" dean answered walking away. Sam looked at Anya.

"He's not bugging you is he?"

"No, he doesn't bug me" she replied. She went to the kitchen and made dinner.

Kids and promises.

How she had held on to that promise all her life, hoping that he would return.

Well he had.

And now what?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	5. Some sense of something

That night, Anya sat outside on the porch steps after dinner. It was dark and quiet and she needed to think, in her hand she held a letter of Michael's that their lawyer had given her this morning. It was noted to Dean. Anya knew what the letter contained; she just didn't know what Dean was going to think of it when he read it.

She heard the door close softly and felt someone behind her.

"Are you ok?" it was Dean. She turned sideways and looked at him.

"I'm ok" she patted the space next to her silently asking him to sit down and join her. He did so, not sure where she was heading. She turned the letter over to him. "Michael's letter to you, he wrote it a couple of months ago" Dean took it and just looked at it. She understood his uncertainty. Like them, Dean and Sam had never received anything in their lives much less a letter.

He opened it and started to read it.

"_**Hey man, ever since we were little, you were my best friend, the one I confided in and knew all my problems, even if they included Anya.**_

**_I guess if you're reading this – means that I'm dead and Anya has kept her promise in handing you this letter. I'm going to ask you a favour man, protect my sister – she's headstrong, and can protect herself but like me she wont show you when she needs someone else's strength, I guess its alright to say that Anya's always been in love with you since you guys made that dumb ass promise to each other._**

_**I'm drifting off track here – the reason for this letter, is to say thankyou for being you, my friend, my brother. And also to let you know that the lawyer will be sending you a letter, with Anya's support, I've left all my ownings to you, all my money, Anya and I have been in racing for years and have managed to save a lot of money since we're no big spenders. We agreed that we would give it to you, to fund your mission, your dream, because that took a lot away from all of us.**_

_**Please accept it, its my dying wish, I don't want you and Sammy to end up in trouble after all this is over and end up in gaol for fraud or whatever.**_

_**Anya will clear all your debt and close all your accounts just mine to you will be open to you. Please give her everything she needs to do this. **_

_**I miss you man, hope your doing well and will continue to do so for a long time.**_

**_Be safe dude, Michael."_**

He looked at Anya. She was silent beside him, she was looking at him.

"You guys agreed to leave me money?" he asked quietly.

"All our earnings from racing, it was something we agreed on years ago when we started doing it, we had no use for it, and we just loved doing it" she looked away.

"No one's ever given me anything" dean said folding the letter.

"Michael and I have always made do, only now we're in the clear, and we wanted the same thing for you and Sammy, your both family to us Dean" she replied.

He was silent. "I need time to think An" he used her nickname.

"Ok" she looked away and wiped away tears. He stood up and walked back into the house. She sighed. She felt the signs on her body. She needed someone to hold her close. Just to offer her comfort. And no one could give her that.

Dean had now alienated her until further thought. And she didn't want to ask Sam for something he wasn't prepared to give. She lowered her head then looked up into the sky.

"I'd give anything to have you back here Michael, just to hold me and tell me it'll be ok" she whispered. She stood up and walked into the house, turning off the lights as she went. The boys were in the spare room, no doubt discussing the letter.

She closed the door quietly to her room and took her clothes off, and laid down on her bed in her underwear. She wouldn't be able to sleep – she knew that, but she had opted to not stay in the main rooms incase dean wanted some time out and he wouldn't have to face her.

Tears fell. She missed Michael. She loved Dean, and she missed him.

She really was a rat after all. No one wanted her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam finished reading the letter. "Wow, this I hadn't counted on, and what did Anya say?"

"She and Michael had agreed on that when they started racing" dean replied. He was annoyed and taken aback. No one had ever given him anything and he didn't know what to do now.

"And offered to close all the fake accounts and fund us so to speak?" Sam asked in awe.

"yeah, Michael made that clear, he didn't want us going to prison after all this is over" dean laid down on the bed and rubbed his face. Sam was silent for a few minutes.

"That's generous of him, but you were his best friend dean, and in a way the family we had even if we didn't see them much, we knew that they were there for us if we needed them"

"Yeah"

"So what's the issue, its obvious Michael doesn't want you to refuse"

"Its blood money Sammy, in a way, he died and now I get all his money"

"Not blood money, they started this years ago, and only a couple of months back did he know or feel what was going to happen, why don't you ask Anya any questions you have? But its bad karma to refuse this man, its his dying wish" Sam folded the letter also opting to not say anything about the Anya in love bit to Dean.

Dean sat up. "Yeah" he got up and walked out of the bedroom and went to her door. He knocked softly. She opened the door, shrugging into a long shirt.

"Dean" she had to look up – she was this close to him now that she realized how tall he was.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, here?" she asked indicating her room. He walked in. any other room option didn't cross his mind. She closed the door. "What's on your mind" he turned to her and noted that she had been crying.

"You've been crying" he stated. She gave him half a smile wiping her eyes.

"You don't do well with weepy females Dean, I don't think they included that in your genetic makeup" she turned the lamp on and sat down on the bed. He opted for the chair by the window.

"I spoke to Sam, he wants me to accept it, but –"

"Its blood money?" she asked softly. She held up her hand to quieten him. "it might seem that way, we knew it would but Michael didn't know he'd be leaving so soon, that letter was written months ago, we started the fund 5 years ago, and entrusted it to you, out of all of us, and not including Sam, you're the level head, god knows I don't have a knack for much, Michael knew I could never get things right, or get what I wanted, what I truly wanted, which is why we went into racing, the adrenaline, the feeling that you might die on the next corner"

"And the modelling?" dean asked softly.

"Fast money, to pay off debts and keep us alive" she murmured. She looked at him. "I know it's a lot to take in, but there's no rush in accepting it or rejecting it" dean leant forward and rested his arms on his legs.

"Michael also wrote something else in the letter" her heart thumped. She hoped to God Michael didn't do what he joked he'd do.

Dean told her. Watching her reaction. He wasn't one to mince words.

She didn't say anything for a minute. "I told him not to put that in there, it didn't matter then and it doesn't matter now"

"Anya, you don't have to be alone" she looed at him.

"Meaning what? That you'd pretend? That you cared for me? I'm Michael's annoying little sister, the one you loved to pull her hair, break her toys –"

"well I was a kid, we do those things, I'm not pretending, I do care Anya, we grew up together, what I'm saying is, that if you need someone to talk to, lean on yadda yadda, I'm here" a tear slid down her cheek, she stood up.

"Would you do something for me now?" he stood up and went closer to her.

"You know I would"

"Would you give me a hug? I haven't had one in a while" he went closer to her and put his arms around her and hugged her. She put hers around him and leant her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating erratically.

They stood like that for a while. She looked up at him. "Thankyou" he gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and took a step back disentangling himself from her.

He wanted to shake himself mentally. It wasn't like him to give comfort to someone; the only comfort he ever gave was smart ass remarks and sarcasm.

"Well I better get some sleep, Sam and I have a long day tomorrow" he went to the door and looked back at her. "Night"

She nodded. "Good night Dean"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

had to include some anya/dean time….. poor girl.


	6. The Promise

Arriving back in the afternoon the next day the boys saw another car in the driveway. As they went in they heard voices in the kitchen.

"So you let him die" a female voice they didn't recognise said.

"If that's how you feel about it, no one tells me how I could have saved my brother, so if you're here for accusations – I don't know why the hell you came, I blame myself every day" Anya left the kitchen and brushes past them. Grabbing her keys and heading for her car. Dean ran out after her.

His hand on her car door.

"Anya, where are you going?"

"Let me go" she told him softly.

"You can't rush off in anger and speed, its dangerous" dean replied. She looked at him. She had the look of someone that was desperate, needing to get away and be left alone.

"Dean please don't make me say something I will regret"

"Can I come?" he asked. She huffed.

"Fine as long as you don't say anything" he smiled his smile and got into the car. He mentally apologised to Sam for leaving him with Emma.

He usually wasn't in a speeding car when he wasn't the driver but he had to admit she drove pretty well for going over the speed limit. They headed to the lake. Once there she got out of the car and walked down to the shore. Dean followed at a more leisurely pace allowing her space and freedom.

He came up beside her.

"So what were you going to say to me that you might regret?" he asked hoping to make her smile.

"You don't want to know, - why did you come?"

"I've seen too many people get hurt when they race off in anger"

"And you care?" she looked at him.

"I don't get what you want from me Anya, you've got this huge thing on your shoulders about people not liking you –"

"It should've been me and not Michael ok? He had a lot to live for"

"Well he didn't get a choice, it chose him"

"Dean, I don't know where I'm supposed to fit in anymore, Michael grounded me – "

"He had that about him" he moved to stand in front of her. "Anya, I hate chick flick moments, so I'm not up for saying anything soggy or weepy or lovey dovey, but if it helps any at all, I do like you you know" he gave her his infamous smile. "And whatever that chick Emma thinks. It doesn't matter, what matters is what you think and feel, and how you're going to move on" she looked away.

"Move on alone dean? I'm not a chick flick moment kinda gal either –"his touching her face made her stop what she was saying.

"When all this is over I'm coming back for you" he said to her. "that's my promise to you"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

short chapter…. But I have to think of what I want to happen next………………… who knows!


	7. Conflicts of Interest

sorry for the hiatus – weekend and all and I wanted to get some ideas together.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once back at the house, Anya went to have a shower. She was confused; she didn't know what to make of Dean's new promise, and why he would have done so.

She stood in front of the mirror and stared at herself while she waited for the hot water to run. Dean had gone on to tell Sam about it all but she wasn't sure if he was going to tell his brother about his new promise.

Dean was a pretty complex guy, even though he said he was simple.

She sighed and got into the shower and washed her hair. She needed to think.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You what?" Sam asked amazed. Dean ran a hand through his hair and winced.

"See that's why I never tell you anything, your such a girl sometimes" dean replied. Sam walked around the room.

"why would you make a new promise to her when – hell Dean, you don't feel that way about her – that's what you've said or is that different now?" Sam asked with his arms crossed. Dean gave his brother the look.

"I don't know man, it's like, I like her but when I really think about it – I really like her, she grounds me"

"Grounds you, like your high all the time Dean, tell me your not doing this for pity, because that will kill her"

"I don't do things for pity" he broke off as Anya walked into the room, one look at them and she knew what they were talking about.

Her.

"I'm absolving you from your promise Dean" she said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You made promise out of pity or whatever you want to call it, I don't or didn't expect you to uphold it, and forgive me if I go on a poor me trip here, you didn't notice me back then, so why would you now? – because of this?" she held up the magazine and let it drop onto the table. "No thanks, I'm no one's prize" she walked out grabbing her keys on the way.

Neither of them said anything, as they heard her drive away.

"Man you have issues" Sam said sitting down.

"I have issues? You're the one who has a so called girlfriend in another town and you never call her" dean replied walking out to the porch. Sam sighed.

He had a point. He followed Dean out onto the porch.

"Dean man, sorry, I'm just trying to figure that out, Anya is very sensitive and not to mention – "

"that she's been in love with me since like what forever, it messes with my head man, i've never had anyone give me anything and all of a sudden I've got all this, Michael's will, Anya's – " dean cut off and looked at him. "You're the romantic one, the one that knows what to do all the time"

"I just go by what I feel Dean, what my heart says, that's why its hard for me to move on from Jessica, but I know I have to but its hard" Sam leant on the balcony. "Dean if she means anything to you in the kind of ever after bit….. and you feel like you can be loyal and faithful to her, then I'd say go after her, but if that's not it then leave her be, she's already lost you once I'm sure she's better at it by now"

"if I can be loyal, to the right woman I can be – I cant believe we're having this conversation, yeah man she means a lot to me, I didn't think she would but – "

"So go after her and tell her, and if anything happens – don't be so vocal" Sam moved out of the way fast enough for dean's hit not to get him.

"You're a bitch sometimes"

"Not as much as you're a jerk, so your going after her?"

"well I would except I don't know where she went now do i?" dean asked looking at him. "not unless you can use your psychic neurons to tell me that?"

"no"

"didn't think so, worth asking though, guess I'll have to wait till she gets back"

"or you can call her?" sam hinted.

"I could, but she might hang up" dean pulled out his phone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anya sat on the hood of her car. The headlights were still on and they illuminated the lake a bit, she could see the water rippling.

Her mobile beeped, sighing she pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. Dean.

She really didn't feel like talking to him but she knew she had to. Her heart demanded it.

"Winchester" she answered.

"Anya, look I just wanted to make sure your ok, and that your safe"

"I'm fine, I'm in a great spot enjoying the view, and thinking"

"Great, cause I wanted to talk to you"

"About? Dean honestly the whole promise thing – "

"its for real Anya" she didn't say anything straight away.

"why?" she asked unsure of what she was going to hear.

"can we talk when I see you, I'm going to assume your not going to tell me where you are"

"I need time out dean, not from you, I haven't had a chance to breath on my own since Michael – died, I'll be home later" she hung up.

Tears clouded her vision as she put her phone away.

She drove home 2 hours later. She had to talk to Dean, she owed him that and an apology.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean sat in the lounge with his eyes closed. It was 10pm and he had spoken to her 2 hours ago. Sam had long given up waiting with him and went to sleep a bit earlier then usual. For two reasons.

One – because he was genuinely tired.

Two – he wanted to give them some space. Dean could be stubborn and so could Anya.

What a pair.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

More to come………………… thanks for any reviews or feedback…

Hope I added some much needed Sam/Dean humor.


	8. Winchester Charm

She parked in the driveway of her house, the porch lights were on. And the Impala was parked on the street. She really should tell the boys to park her in the driveway.

Closing the door of her car she hesitated. She didn't know what was going to happen once she went in. funny enough, she was nervous, but she knew what she wanted. She just had to find out if the other party wanted the same thing.

She walked up the steps and onto the porch and opened the door softly. Walking into the living room she saw dean half lying on the couch, he was sleeping. And she didn't see Sam so surmised he was in his room sleeping. She sat on the coffee table facing dean. She didn't know how she was going to wake him but decided gentle was best.

With one hand she touched his knee. "Dean" he moved his head sideways to a better position and kept sleeping. She tried again. "Dean wake up" by then she had moved her hand onto his leg when he had moved himself.

"Touching me when I'm sleeping isn't a good thing" he murmured. She pulled her hand away embarrassed.

"Sorry" she murmured and put her hands in her lap. He rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Midnight – give or take a minute, I only woke you so that you'd go to bed and get proper sleep" he sat up straighter and doing so went closer to her.

"I'm glad you woke me up, but I was waiting for you" he looked at her.

"What do you want from me Dean?" she asked him softly, looking him right in the eye. He leant back on the couch again.

"I'm not like Sam; I'm no good at this kind of stuff"

"What kind of stuff, why don't you stop worrying about what is the right thing to do and just do what you want? For someone who doesn't like chick flick moments, you really are aiming at doing one right now"

"That was a mouthful" he murmured.

"Well I don't have anything to loose" it was a shocking aim at making him do something but she was beyond caring. "If you don't want me then say so, I am a big girl and can handle rejection much better now"

He nodded. "Fine" he stood up.

Her heart stopped. He was leaving? "You're leaving?"

"No I'm just doing what you ordered" she looked up at him confused.

"You are, I didn't order you to stand up" he pulled her up.

"No but you told me to just do what I want, and I am"

"And what about the right thing to do?"

"Screw the right thing; I'm tired of being nice"  
"dean –"he put a finger against her lips.

"listen to what I am going to say, I didn't notice you back then because I was an idiot and I was a kid, but I've noticed you now, and its not cause of the magazine, sure every man likes beautiful women, but that's not what counts, at least not in my world, I've never been given a lot of things, always had to hunt down what I wanted"  
"so if you saying you want me to wait for you for the day you'll come back when this is over – will you be loyal to me with all those damsels in distress gig?" she asked. He gave her a side smile.

"Hey I've got Sam to keep me on the straight" he told her with a smile.

"Right"

"I'm a one woman guy An, I don't have time for games"

"So what are you saying?"

"That I would like you to wait for me, for when this is over, I'll come back" she looked down then back at him.

"Really?"

"Really"

"Well Winchester you've got yourself a deal" they leaned closer and kissed.

Dean wasn't a chick flick guy, but he had to admit that that kiss was the sweetest thing he had ever had. And guess what.

It didn't include killing any demons.

Ten points for Dean.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

well that's the end of a tiny tale of the Winchesters……..

thanks for reading!


End file.
